Wish Upon The Stars
by Lothiriel84
Summary: His eyes search the night for another shooting star. He knows it's just a silly superstition, but he's in dire need for something or someone that could grant his wish. - AU to season 5. Written for tromana as a part of the Great Stocking Swap on Paint It Red forum. A huge thank you to the lovely Miss Peg for betaing my story.


**_Author's note: _**_Also for the Paint It Red November 2012 Monthly Challenge - prompt: "You never know"._

* * *

**Wish Upon The Stars**

He can still recall a night of not so many years ago, as he was half-asleep inside Lisbon's car during a stakeout. They were in the middle of nowhere, and his companion was dangerously near to fall asleep too.

Then he saw a shooting star through the window, and couldn't help pointing it out to Lisbon.

"Well, close your eyes and make a wish," she retorted dryly.

"Already done, dear."

The sad smile that touched her lips told him she'd already figured what he might have wished for. And yet she was wrong for once – for his wish wasn't about Red John's untimely death, nor about his long-lost family.

It was about Lisbon herself.

He'd wished that she would come through this wild-goose chase unscathed. That she could even find happiness in the end.

Right now, as he's lying on a forsaken beach beside a different woman, his eyes search the night for another shooting star. He knows it's just a silly superstition, but he's in dire need for something or someone that could grant his wish.

He wants Lisbon to be safe, loved and wise; exactly what he used to tell his daughter every night before she fell asleep.

Perhaps she's not going to forgive him this time. He's just helped a prisoner to escape – and not any prisoner, but one of Red John's closest confederates.

He doesn't mind her being angry at him, as long as she doesn't blame what happened on herself. If giving up on him is what it takes to make her feel better, he's more than willing to accept it.

Hopefully his self-appointed mission is going to be accomplished very soon. He still owes it to Angela and Charlotte, no matter if they'd probably want him to move on instead.

He can't move on. Not while their murderer is still somewhere out there.

After that, it'll probably be too late anyway.

xxx

"I never thought you'd let your friends arrest him. You're always full of surprises, lover."

The only answer Lorelei gets from him is a shrug. He guesses he's simply grown tired of the sickly game he's been playing with the serial killer for so long.

"But then, I wasn't actually expecting you to outsmart him. Perhaps he did underestimate you after all."

"What do you want me to do, Lorelei?" he interjects curtly. He's promised her whatever she wanted in exchange for Red John, and now it's time for him to pay his dues.

She gives him a coy smile. "What if I ask you to marry me?"

"If that's your price, then I'll do it."

Her smile widens as she takes in his clenched fists and the straight line of his lips.

"And we'll buy a nice house and live by the sea?"

"Whatever."

Finally she takes pity on him. "You're a good liar, but not _that_ good."

"I'm not lying."

"That's not what I meant."

"What then?"

"Don't think that living a lie is what I want for myself. Thank you for offering, anyway."

"Coming from Red John's girl…"

"Don't push your luck," she warns him lightly.

He stares at the woman as she closes her eyes and breathes in the salty breeze.

"Still, I'd like to live close to the sea," Lorelei adds as an afterthought. "It's kind of restful, don't you think?"

His heart sinks. There's just one thing that he's not willing to give her, and that's his house in Malibu. It would be too much of a betrayal to his beloved family.

It looks like she's able to read him, for she shakes her head slowly. "You should really sell that house and settle down in Sacramento."

"Why should I?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out soon enough."

With that she strolls away from him, paddling along the seashore as the sun slowly sets into the ocean.

xxx

It's been almost twenty years since the last time he felt so nervous while knocking at a woman's door. The fact that it had been the door of Angela's trailer back then goes without saying, of course.

They'd just had a tremendous fight, and she'd left him outside in the rain for hours – before giving him a much deserved slap across the face.

He isn't expecting anything less from Lisbon now, and he considers himself lucky if he can get out of it alive.

Lisbon owns a gun after all.

When she finally opens the door, she stares at him for a good couple of minutes. Then she punches him on the nose – hard.

All he can do is clutch his bleeding nose and beat a hasty retreat. Maybe he shouldn't have dared to show his face in Sacramento in the first place.

"Wait."

It's just one word, and yet her pleading tone almost breaks his heart. When he faces her again, a guilty look has settled all over his features.

"I know that you probably won't believe me, but I'm sorry – for everything."

She makes a strangled noise, and he's not sure whether it's more of a sob or a slightly hysterical laughter. Eventually Lisbon manages to get ahold of herself, and she hands him a handkerchief – awkwardly gesturing for him to come inside.

"It's okay," Jane says as she brings him some ice. "I deserved it. I still deserve much worse, as a matter of fact."

"Why didn't you kill him?"

Her blunt question surprises him somehow. After all the mess he's put her through, he can't believe that's what she's focusing on.

"It didn't make me feel any better when I shot Carter, even while I though he was the real Red John. I figured it simply wasn't worth it."

All of a sudden she's in his arms, hugging him for dear life. "You're an idiot."

He can't help nuzzling her soft hair, careful not to put too much pressure on his sore nose.

"I've been told so."

His expression is deadly serious as he searches her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you again, Teresa."

"I guess I'm going to risk it. I'm a big girl, you know."

"Really?"

"Just shut up, Jane."


End file.
